Visit Home to Hoenn!
by RainFlower24
Summary: Amber is ready to return home to Hoenn before heading off to the Johto region to enter in Contests to reach the Grand Festival. But, what happens when Drew decides to accompany her on her short adventure back to Hoenn? Rivalry turns to love? Who knows what could happen.
1. Chapter 1

~~~Hi there! My name's Rea.

I recently got a review asking to know more about my original characters, so I decided to go back and edit it and let you guys know more. Drew, May, Solidad and Harley all have the same looks, but just a little bit older. Their personalities are a lot different though, then again they are older so I guess it makes sense. I also changed Drew's hometown to better fit the story, and some of the other events don't fit in with the anime but that's okay. Amber, my original character, will be described as the story goes on :) Thanks for reading. :) And have a nice day !~~~

"Where are you headed after this Drew?" May questioned as the stood by the fence, overlooking the sea. I knew May was struggling, she didn't know where she was headed next.

"I'm off to the Johto region to enter the grand festival there." Drew replied. As always, he was sure of himself, never seeming to have any doubts. I guess that was one of the things I respected about Drew; he always seemed so stable, while I was always faltering.

"Oh." May answered with a sigh. May was a sweet girl, but she was just a little too dense and young for being a successful coordinator. She did have a beautiful relationship with her Pokémon though.

"Harley and Solidad are headed there too." Drew commented, as if to hint to May that maybe, that's where she should be headed too. Solidad, now she would be a nice challenge. But Harley…that guy scared me.

"Looks like we're all going to be one happy family in the Johto region now aren't we?" I called out as I walked up, laughing. My grand festival outfit was now replaced with a more casual party attire, black shorts with a flowly shirt. Even though Solidad had just won the grand festival, the two weren't hanging out at the party. Luckily, I had been able to find them here.

"Amber, what are you doing here?" Drew questioned as they both turned around, shocked to see me walking up.

"I thought I'd say goodbye to you guys before I leave for the Hoenn region to visit my family. Plus, you two have a habit of disappearing before I get a chance to say goodbye." I explained. "After that, I'm off to the Johto region to kick your asses in contests."

"As if." Drew commented, rolling his eyes.

"Ash is going to the Sinnoh region." May replied with another sigh.

"Maybe it's time for your brother to return home and for you to go out on your own." I suggested to her as I walked up and leaned on the fence, looking out at the ocean. "Wow, that rhymed." I said as an afterthought, giggling.

"Maybe." May whispered. "It's just such a hard decision to make."

"Well, give it some time to think over. Go home, visit your family. Then make a decision, and stick with it. Don't overthink it too much." I advised. "I have the problem of not thinking things over enough, and making really reckless decisions. Those are normally the most memorable though."

"That's just because you're a crazy person who loves to gets herself in the most dangerous situations and laughs about it later." Drew explained with a smirk.

"Be quiet you smartass." I demanded, pointing my finger at him. While we were playfully arguing, we didn't even notice May stand up after thinking things over.

"Okay, I'll think about it." May announced, before waving goodbye and running off back towards the party.

"Sorry I interrupted your romance time with May." I told Drew once she was gone.

"Eww! Don't even say that!" Drew cried out, shaking his head. "Plus, May has a thing for that Ash kid anyways."

"Hey!" I interrupted, laughing. "That Ash kid has been my friend and rival since I was ten. He is a little stupid though. I guess they would work well together." I thought back to those times years ago when I had traveled as a trainer with Ash and Gary. It seemed like so long ago, I felt like a completely different person now.

"Plus, I have a crush on another girl." Drew admitted, recapturing my short attention span. What a surprise, Drew had a little crush, how cute. Hopefully it wasn't on one of his little fangirls.

"Solidad?" I guessed randomly.

"No way! She's old!" Drew answered, and I thought again.

"That one girl…Brianna?"

"Ewww that's almost worse than May!" I had to admit, Drew was pretty adorable when he was frustrated, which was a situation I hardly ever was able to successfully put him in. More often he was the one who frustrated me.

"Well, then who? Please tell me it's not on one of your little followers." I questioned as my Skitty, Cherry, jumped out of my hands, jumping up onto my shoulder and then resting on my head. Cherry loved to mess up my red-brown hair that fell just a little ways past my shoulders. Whenever she jumped up on my head, she made my bangs fall into my face, causing me to be unable to see. She found it hilarious when I walked into things or crashed into random people.

"No its not. Doesn't matter anyways." Drew replied as he turned and started walking away. "See you in the Johto region Amber." There he goes again, leaving when he didn't want to talk about something anymore. That was one thing I can't stand about him.

"Wait, Drew!" I called out, turning around. Well, now or never, right?

"What?" He asked, confused.

"When was the last time you went home to see your parents?" I questioned, hoping this conversation would go well. More than likely, it wouldn't. If anything, I could always jump off this side here and make a run for it…

"Not for a couple of years." Drew admitted, but then looked up at me. "Why?"

"Don't you think you should go home and see them before you leave for Johto for a year?" I asked, trying not to be nosey, but I knew Drew didn't have the best relationship with his parents. I felt like I was the counselor for all my friends, I was always trying to help them solve their problems. Even if they didn't know that they had a problem.

"Nope." He answered, but didn't walk away.

"You should. You may not realize it, but I'd bet that your parents miss you." I told him, still waiting for any kind of reaction.

"What if I don't want to see them?" He asked with a smirk.

"It would only be for a couple of days, it couldn't be that bad." I replied, rolling my eyes. "Plus, these are the people that raised you, and are paying for your journey. You owe them at least a visit every couple of years."

Drew paused, thinking it over.

"You grew up in Lilycove City didn't you?" I asked, and he nodded. "My parent's home is back to Fortree City, which is pretty close, it's only three days walk from Lilycove, or even quicker with an overnight train ride. My boat is going straight to Fortree from here, and when I leave to go to Johto, it leaves from Lilycove." I paused. "If you'd like, you could come with me, and then while we're there, we can visit our families and then head to Johto on the same boat."

"Why are you doing this?" He questioned, not looking at me.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but I think visiting your parents is just something you need to do." I told him. Time to grow up Drew, and stop being such a child.

"You overheard mine and my mom's conversation before the Grand Festival didn't you?" Drew asked as he walked back over to the fence, leaning on it as he looked at the sea, avoiding my eyes.

"I didn't want to bring it up." I admitted with a sigh. Before the grand festival had started, Drew and his mother had a nasty fight over a video call. I hate to admit that I had overheard the entire thing.

"I'm afraid to go back there. My parents hate the idea of me traveling; they want me to run the business like my brothers. If I go back, they might not let me leave again." Drew confessed.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to; I just thought I'd offer. That's what friends are for, right?" I replied to him, smiling. "I'll let you think about it. My boat leaves in two days." I reached up, grabbing Cherry off my head. Holding her in my arms, I nodded in his direction, and walked away, leaving him to think in peace. Anyways, I was missing all the dessert back at the party.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't see Drew at all for the next two days, so I just assumed he had declined my offer. Checking out of my room, I let Cherry and my Espeon out to walk along side me. I was walking out of the Pokémon center with my bags when he suddenly appeared.

"I'll go see my parents on one condition." He told me as we walked out of the Pokémon center and down the road towards the port. It was early that morning, and the sun was still slowly rising behind the trees.

"What's that?" I questioned, curious.

"You come with me." He stated, and looked up at me. "How come you always look different every time I see you?"

"You want me to visit your parents with you?" I questioned, giving him a questioning look. "Well, mostly because I have so many clothes it wouldn't be fair to just wear one all the time. And hair has to match with your outfit." I looked down at my jean shorts and band shirt, along with the short pigtails and black lace hat. "Just because you wear the same thing all the time with the same hair cut just means you aren't as creative and free spirited as I am." Drew always wore the same black pants and black shirt with a purple button shirt over it, how boring! Doesn't matter how good it looks on him, he needed a change!

"It may sound stupid, but I'm scared to go back there alone." He told me, and then flipped his hair. Yes, he still does that stupid, kind of cute, hair flip. "Plus, I'm mildly curious to see what kind of crazy family you come from."

"Wow, even the mighty Drew has a weakness." I replied sarcastically, and then chuckled. "My family is pretty crazy, just a warning. You may not be able to handle it."

"I guess we shall just have to see." Drew announced, and then reached over, grabbing one of the bags from my hands. "When does the boat leave?"

"Twenty minutes." I said after looking at my watch. "Don't you have bags or anything?"

"Don't worry about it." He replied as he handed me a rose.

"What's this for?" I asked, taking it. Wait…where had he even gotten that? I swear he wasn't holding it when he first walked up. "And…where did you get it?"

"Damn, you girls never stop asking questions do you?" He cried out. "If I must explain, its thanks for finally making me face my fears of going to see my family. But I'm not telling you where I got it, that's my secret."

"Well, you're welcome." I replied, laughing. I will find out where he gets those roses…one day.

"The ocean is always so pretty!" I announced as we stood on the deck of the boat, leaning over the edge to look down at the sea. Sea Pokémon could be seen swimming alongside the boat, smiling up at the passengers. We were officially back in Hoenn, and after a year away, I was glad to be home.

"Stand back Leda, you're going to fall in." Drew joked as he stood beside me.

"Don't ruin my fun!" I argued, sticking my tongue out at him before returning to what I was previously doing. "Or I'll start singing."

"You'll what?" Drew asked, confused. I loved that confused look on his face, it always made me chuckle. Maybe I just love confusing him.

"Sing." I repeated, laughing. I always threatened to sing if someone upset me, I have no idea why, but it's just what I do.

"You sing?" He questioned, looking over at me.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me." I told him with a smile as I looked back down at the sea. "I used to sing, dance, draw, and all those other artsy things kids do in primary school."

"I doubt it." Drew replied, shaking his head.

"You've done it now, now I'm going to sing." I threatened. Looking up at Cherry on my head, I nodded, and she began to sing, but not to put everyone asleep, but to rather add background music. That's when I burst out singing "Life of a Pirate" by Cady Groves, one of my favorite songs as a kid.

_I wanna be a pirate,_

_That's one thing I've decided._

_It's the only thing that could ever intrigue me._

_There's no start or end in sight, and_

_I guess I'll have to try it._

_Worse case I'll get swallowed by the deep blue sea._

_There's no more tryin to fight it,_

_The pain I'll leave behind me,_

_The sweet imperfections of a hot mess of a girl._

While we were singing, we had also been dancing around the boat. Or well, not dancing, but more like random spinning. When we finished, we both collapsed onto the deck, laughing.

Drew walked over, shaking his head. "Not bad."

"Come on, you know you loved it." I replied as I stood up, Cherry already back on my head.

He never got to reply, because suddenly the boat was rocked, and we were sent flying towards the rail. I screamed as I was flung back, hitting my back against the edge. I felt arms wrap around me, holding me in place as the boat shifted back to normal.

"You okay?" Drew asked once I opened my eyes again and was able to stand on my own. He let go of me, but stayed close in case we were about to be rocked again.

"I think so, what was that?" I questioned, and then panicked. "Where is Cherry?" I screamed, turning around to search when I noticed she wasn't on my head anymore.

"Neee!" A voice cried out, and we both looked over the edge of the boat, seeing my poor little Cherry flying towards the ocean.

"Flygon, catch Skitty! Quick!" Drew cried out as he threw up his pokeball, releasing his Flygon. Flygon flew down and was below Skitty in a second. Skitty fell onto Flygon's back, and once he was sure she was safe, flew back up to the boat.

"Cherry!" I cried out once she jumped back into my arms, holding her tight. "Don't you dare ever give me a heart attack like that again." I turned to look at Drew and Flygon. "Thanks Drew, and you too Flygon."

"Flygon return." Drew commanded as he held up the pokeball. "That's what you get for always having you Pokémon out of their pokéballs."

"Well, I think it's time we head inside, maybe we can find out what happened." I replied, ignoring his comment.

We walked inside, shuffling past the panicked people that lined the halls. Everyone seemed shocked, but no one appeared to be hurt. We made our way down the hallway until we reached the stairs that led down below, where the cheaper rooms were located. My room was down there; Drew had a more expensive one on the other side.

Blocking the stairs were the workers, who weren't letting any passenger's past for any reason. Curious, we walked up and asked one of the sailors what was going on. He was about our age, and instantly started paying attention to me once I started talking.

"We don't know what, but something ran into the ship. The impact caused the bottom rooms to flood; we are working now to remove the water." He paused when he saw my shocked face. "Don't worry; the boat isn't in any danger of sinking!"

"Ahh my rooms down there! All my stuff too." I whined, mostly to myself. I heard Drew chuckle, he had told me I should have gotten a nicer room.

The guard looked at me curiously. "What room were you in?"

"27 B" I replied, and then he grabbed another guard to take his place and took off down the stairs.

"What do you think he's doing?" Drew asked as we watched him run off.

"I have no idea…" I replied, and we decided to wait there until he returned. He did about ten minutes later, carrying all my bags, which upon further inspection were completely un-soaked.

"Wow, thank you!" I announced as he walked up, setting them down on the ground in front of me. I quickly reached inside one bag and checked, making sure all my ribbons were okay. Once I checked that and put it away, I sighed a sigh of relief. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Anything for you my dear." He told me, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I stood there awkwardly as I pulled my hand away. He straightened up and looked at me. "We are sorry to report that your cabin will be unavailable to stay in tonight. We have set up places for each passenger that doesn't have a place to sleep in." He paused, looking around to make sure that none of the other sailors were nearby. He reached over and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. "But you could stay in my room if you'd like." He winked at me.

I spun around out of his grasp and laughed. "You are very kind, thanks for getting my things." I told him, smiling, unsure how to refuse his...kind offer.

"Amber, you can stay in my room." Drew suddenly announced, walking over and grabbing one of my bags. The sailor gave him a dirty look but didn't say anything.

"Okay, thanks Drew." I replied, smiling at him. I grabbed my other bag, nodded at the sailor, and we walked away back down the hallway, Cherry following behind us.

"That was incredibly awkward, thanks for saving me there." I announced as soon as was out of earshot. "But, at least I did get all my things back."

"I didn't like him." Drew replied, and we walked in silence up to his cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

After all my things were stored in his room, we decided to go and get dinner in the mess hall before it got too busy. After eating to our hearts content, we went back to the cabin and changed into our pj's. It was warmer weather, so I just had on gray shorts and a big gray T-shirt that fell off one shoulder. Drew wore black basketball shorts and an old looking t-shirt. It was strange to see him in different clothing.

As much as I wanted to go stargazing, I decided it wasn't the best idea. For one, I didn't want another incident to happen like earlier today; and that creepy sailor could find me, and I really didn't want that.

Luckily, his room did have a TV, so we ordered ice cream from the room service and sat on the floor eating it while we watched random shows. As we were randomly flipping through channels, we came across a contest show, where the hosts were discussing their favorite coordinators.

"So who do you think we will find appearing in the Johto contests this year Marie?" One of the hosts asked the other.

"I'm looking at the power five right now Lila. Those are the coordinators I'm watching in the Johto region." She replied, smiling at the camera.

"Who are the power five?" I questioned as I took a bite of ice cream.

"No idea." Drew replied, his mouth stuffed with ice cream, so it was hard to understand what he said. I chucked and turned my attention back to the screen.

"Well, if they are as well-known as the TV I saying, we may have to watch out for them." I suggested as we went back to listening to the TV.

"And who are the power five Marie?" Lila asked. "Please explain for our viewers back at home."

"Why, that would be none other than Solidad, the winner of the Kanto grand Festival this year, and Harley, another participant of the Kanto grand Festival." As she spoke, they showed their pictures on the screen.

"Wow, Solidad and Harley, that's a weird coincident." I announced.

"Then we have the two Hoenn princess, May and Amber. Amber won the Hoenn grand festival last year, and May beat Harley in the Kanto grand Festival but lost to Solidad in the final match." She continued, showing a picture of me and May. I almost spit my ice cream out of my mouth when I heard my own name.

"So, you're a part of the power five." Drew commented.

"Would have been nice to know that." I replied, shaking my head.

"Finally, we have the ladies' man, Drew, whom also got very far into the Kanto grand festival this year. Those five coordinators are the power five, and all five have confirmed that they will be heading to Johto to participate in contests there." Marie finished once Drew's picture flashed off the screen.

"What a wonderful group of young coordinators. They are all such good friends and fierce rivals, I'm sure we have much to expect from them coming up this next year." Lila added.

"Let's see if our viewers have any questions about the power five. When we return from commercial, we shall answer the questions that you the viewer's ask!" Marie announced, and then the show changed to a cereal commercial.

We looked at each other, unsure what to say. "Should we wait to see what they ask, or should we just change the channel?" Drew questioned. It was always weird hearing someone talk about you, it could be emotionally crushing at times.

"Let's stay for a while; I'm mildly curious to what they have to say." I replied as I stood up, taking his empty bowl of ice cream off the ground and taking it with mine to the sink.

When I heard the show, I went back and sat down beside him.

"Welcome back!" Lila announced as the show came back on.

"Before the break, we were discussing the power five, a group of five coordinators that are embarking on a year of Johto adventures and contests. We also asked you, the viewers, to send in questions about the five, which we will now answer to the best of our abilities." Marie added, and the both smiled before looking down at the papers in front of them.

"First question: Why did Amber not participate in the Kanto region contests this year?" Marie paused as she looked up at Lila. "It's true; she was spotted repeatedly at the contests, so she wasn't out of the area. We're guessing she was there to cheer her friends on. We believe that the top coordinator wanted a break from contests in order to catch new Pokémon, improve her skills, and watch her friends and rivals."

"When asked earlier in the year when it became clear that she wasn't participating in the Kanto grand festival, Amber stated that she wanted to explore the Kanto region more, since the last time she had been there was a couple years before when she was a trainer attempting to obtain all eight Kanto badges." Lila added.

"When did I ever say that?" I thought aloud. "It does sound like something I would say though."

"Onto our second question, how old are all the coordinators?" Lila read off her paper. "That question came up a couple of times."

"According to their trainer data, Solidad is twenty-three, Harley is twenty, Amber and Drew are sixteen, and May is fifteen." Marie stated.

"At least they got that part right." Drew commented. True, normally they never got even simple facts like that correct.

"Solidad is twenty-three?!" I questioned, shocked. I would have never guessed…

"Now to our third and final question. A lot of you viewers have been wondering if any romance is in the lives of these young coordinators." Marie paused, laughing. "Well, that is a complicated but interesting question!"

"Solidad and Harley have been rumored to have something going on, being the oldest of the five and longtime friends, but nothing has even been confirmed between them. Neither of them have been spotted hanging around anyone else of romantic interest." Lila started.

"May was traveling with a trainer named Ash, whom is the same age as her. If May was to have a relationship with anyone secretly, that boy would be a good bet." Marie suggested.

We both burst out laughing when we heard that, until they mentioned our names.

"Now for Amber and Drew, both are very well liked people, and have many fans. Amber is reported to be close friends with the Pokémon researcher Gary Oak, the two of them traveling across Johto the second year of their trainer careers, but it has been many years since they have been spotted together, so we are going to assume they are just friends." Lila continued.

"Me and Gary? Oh gosh, that would be a disaster." I commented, laughing.

"Many people are asking if Drew is with either Amber or May." Marie read off her paper.

"WHAT?!" Drew cried out, and I burst out laughing at his reaction.

"Drew is famous for giving roses to the small amount of girl coordinators that he respects, which include Amber and May. Could something be a brewing between him and one of those girls?" Lila asked.

"That may be a possibility. Drew doesn't seem to pay much attention to his girl fans, so if it was to be anyone, one of those two girls would be a good guess." Marie agreed, and I couldn't stop laughing.

"I told you it seems like you like May." I told him in between breaths. Then again, they had also mentioned my name too…

"We are done with this show." Drew announced, turning the TV off. That was probably a good idea, cause it was a little after ten, and I was getting tired.

"Fine." I replied, getting up and stretching. We had been sitting on the floor for a couple of hours; the only time I had gotten up was to get and put away the ice cream.

***If I get a couple of reviews on this, I'll keep uploading parts.***


	4. Chapter 4

"You look tired." Drew commented after I yawned.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious." I told him, laughing.

"How do we want to handle the sleeping situation?" Drew questioned, not looking over at me.

"Doesn't matter to me, it's you room." I replied with a smirk. Might as well let him be forced to handle the awkward sleeping situation, wasn't my problem. I had traveled and lived with boys all my life, sleeping in the same room as one wasn't a bother to me at all.

"Don't make me decide!" Drew complained. I was going to guess he had never traveled with a girl before, which would just make this journey even more entertaining.

"Fine, then just get in the bed, shut up and go to sleep." I told him as I jumped onto the bed, lying down on one side. After I pulled a blanket over me and got comfy, I closed my eyes. Drew hadn't even touched the bed yet.

"Fine." Drew replied with a sigh. Slowly, he also got in, pulling a blanket over him and curling up on the opposite side. I rolled my eyes as Drew clapped the lights off. Stupid fancy room.

I fell asleep pretty quickly, because like Drew had pointed out, I was exhausted. I completely forgot about letting Cherry back out of her pokeball, and I was asleep to fast to remember.

I don't remember the nightmare that caused it, but I awoke in the middle of the night screaming. I jumped up; blinking a couple of times, then put my head in my hands and pulled my knees up to my chest. What had just happened? I hadn't had a nightmare this bad for weeks…

I had also forgotten that Drew was in the same room, and my screaming had woken him up.

"Amber?!" He questioned, already wide awake by the time I had noticed him, and obviously very concerned about me.

"Oh gosh!" I cried out, looking over at him. "I'm so sorry; I completely forgot you were here." I shook my head, unable to believe how stupid I had been.

"What happened?" Drew asked as I hugged my knees and sighed.

"I have really bad nightmares, every night since I was five. Normally, having my Pokémon near me are enough to keep them away." I explained with a sigh. I hated having to explain that, but it was true. No matter what medication, it either took another person or Pokémon to keep my nightmares away.

"Well, then why didn't you bring out your Pokémon?" Drew questioned.

"I guess I forgot, plus that would have been kind of rude. I didn't really want to tell you about the nightmares either, it's not something I like to talk about." I admitted.

"Come on Amber, we've been friends for two years. I think we should be able to tell each other anything." Drew sounded different, as if he was hiding something, but I ignored that. He was being nice, and I guess that was all I could ask for. Even with all the bickering and rivalry, we still were good friends.

"Thanks Drew. I'm sorry I woke you up." I told him as I flopped back down onto the bed.

"Don't worry about it." He replied, smiling as he did the same. He reached over, grabbing my hand in his. "Now let's get some sleep, our boat lands in a couple of hours." With a little squeeze and another smile, he turned over to face me and closed his eyes, still holding onto my hand. I smiled too, figuring that it was just a friendly gesture to calm me down. I flipped over to face him and closed my eyes, hoping that I wouldn't have another nightmare tonight.

I awoke later that morning, only about twenty minutes before our alarm was to go off. I looked over, seeing Drew was still fast asleep, still holding onto my hand with his. I felt myself blush but quickly pushed that away and carefully detached my hand from his. He didn't seem to notice and kept on snoring.

I hated to admit, but he looked really peaceful when he slept. It was strange to be around him so non-sassy. I think I liked it, it was defiantly something I could get used to.

I rolled out of the bed as quietly as I could and decided to change and pack my things. By the time the alarm went off, waking Drew up; I was already dressed and packed, ready to go.

"Good morning!" I called out to him as I poured myself a cup of coffee from the coffee maker that had taken me a good five minutes to figure out how to work.

"Amber?" He questioned as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. His eyes grew wide as he looked at me. "Did I oversleep or something?"

"No, I just woke up early." I told him, laughing as I searched around for a spoon.

"How early?" He questioned as he got out of bed, stretching.

"About twenty minutes." I replied after thinking about it.

"I didn't think a girl could get ready and look so good in twenty minutes, I figured that was impossible." Drew smirked, and I wished he was closer so I could smack him. Wait; was that a compliment hidden in an insult? How strange…

"Oh be quiet and go get ready before you make us late." I told him as I sat down on the floor, flipping on the TV as I drank my coffee. "Cherry, come on out." I called out, and Cherry came out of her ball. She walked over to my bag, pulling out the pokebrush I had in there. She then walked over to me, dropping the brush in my hand.

I sat there brushing her for a good twenty minutes while Drew got ready. Once he was and had all his bags, that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, we gathered our things and walked out to the deck.

"Attention passengers, the boat will be landing in the Fortree Dock in ten minutes. Please gather your things, leave your room and head up to the top deck."

"Hurry up!" I called back to Drew as I hurried up to the deck, shuffling past other passengers in the process. I was so excited to be home, I could hardly contain my excitement.

"Calm down Amber!" Drew told me, shaking his head.

I just rolled my eyes and started walking faster. Drew was going to have to learn to not tell me to calm down. Once I reached the deck, I pushed my way past everyone to reach the edge, setting my things down beside me as I looked over. I could see the Foretree Dock slowly getting closer and closer. It took all my restraint not to start jumping up and down.

"There you are, I thought I had lost you." Drew announced a minute later as he set his things down next to mine.

"You're just slow." I replied, laughing. He didn't say anything as he stood beside me, looking out over at the dock we were approaching.

"I've never been to Foretree City." Drew admitted a minute later.

"What?!" I questioned, shocked. "But it's so close to Lilycove."

"My family doesn't like to leave the city." Drew shrugged, and then frowned. "Watch out, creeper coming up behind you."

"Who, Harley?" I questioned as I turned around, but was mistaken.

"My lady, we are about to land. Would you care for my assistance with your things?" The sailor from yesterday asked. Once again, he reached for my hand, but this time I hid them behind my back before he could. Before I got a chance to reply, Drew stepped out in front of me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Don't worry, we've got it covered." He told him, giving the poor guy a death glare. The sailor looked disappointed, but left without another word. I sighed in relief as soon as he was gone.

"Does that happen often?" Drew questioned as he went back over to grab his things. The boat was slowly beginning to dock.

"Not really, I do have some guy admires, but they are easier to control." I answered with a shrug. "Doesn't matter, we're here now!"

Drew just shook his head and followed me as I grabbed my things and hurried off towards the landing area.


End file.
